


Stairway to Heaven or Highway to Hell

by I_am_too_much_of_a_fangirlSPN



Series: Destiel Timeline [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: s09e22 Stairway to Heaven, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Multi, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_too_much_of_a_fangirlSPN/pseuds/I_am_too_much_of_a_fangirlSPN
Summary: His true weakness is revealed: He’s in love...with humanity. And Dean Winchester of course.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Timeline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568227
Kudos: 13





	Stairway to Heaven or Highway to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> My version of how Destiel would start

Gadreel watched in silent horror as Metatron finally explained his plan. 

“You, brainwashed them into blowing themselves up.” He said, shaking his head. 

“So?” Metatron asked like it wasn’t even a matter to worry about. “Well, that's an old writer's trick -- flipping the script. You start by building up a seemingly unbeatable enemy, like the death star, or a rival angel with a bigger army. That way, I look like the underdog.” He explained. 

“But then, oh, no! The competition gets greedy. He starts pushing things too much. With the help of my combustible double agents. And then, after a rousing speech, his true weakness is revealed: He's in love with humanity.” Metatron said. He chuckled in his annoyingly psychotic way. 

“And of course...Dean Winchester. And now...I'm inevitable.” He smirked. 

….

Castiel was in shock for the entire ride back to the bunker. He had what he’d always wanted. His brothers and sisters all united for one cause and one cause only. Even though there were angels on Metatron’s side, they all wanted the same thing...to get back to heaven. And he’d just thrown all of it away for one person. 

Something inside of Castiel broke in that moment. All of these years Dean and him had known each other there had been a connection. Their “profound bond” was the reason Castiel had always come back to the boys. But ever since Metatron had zapped pop culture into his brain, he began to draw parallels. 

Most romantic couples would look at each other the same way he looked at Dean. They would yell, and fight, and scream, but they still ended up caring deeply for each other. Just like him and Dean. And they would do almost anything for one another in dire circumstances. Just. Like. Him. And. Dean.

….

“So, batteries…” Dean said, sitting next to Castiel. 

“I’m fine.” Castiel sighed, laying his fingers over his eyelid. 

“No you’re not. How long you got?” Dean asked, kicking back on the table. 

“Long enough time destroy Metatron I hope. But without an army…” he trailed off, thinking of the look in Hannah’s eyes when he made his choice. She looked betrayed, hurt, almost heartbroken. 

“Well hey, you still got us.” Dean said, patting his shoulder. They sat in awkward silence for a long while before Castiel spoke up. 

“Dean those bombers— you don’t really think that I—“ he couldn’t even form the words out of horror. 

“Cas, you just gave up an entire army for one guy.” Dean said, rubbing his neck. “No, there's no way that you blew those people away.”

“You really believe we three will be enough?” He asked, looking into Dean’s eyes. Dean sighed and looked at Castiel. He placed his hand on the angel’s thigh. There were few times that Dean would be meaningful and genuine. This was one of those times. 

“We always have been.” He said, reassuringly. They both looked at each other, and then by some invisible force, looked at one another’s lips. They leaned slowly in as desire overtook them. 

When their lips met, years of unspoken words and promises overflowed them. Everything they’d longed to say or do was brought into the light. Dean could’ve sworn that choirs were singing. 

When they separated, Dean was speechless; Castiel breathless. Dean was about to say something when—

“Guys!” Sam yelled from the entrance of the bunker. They’d have to save the conversation for another day. Maybe when it was all over. 

….

  
  


Little did they know, their conversation was months to come. And the adventure...was far from over. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much! Leave Kudos, Comment, and Share!


End file.
